1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generating surveys, more particularly to generating quick and less intrusive surveys.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surveys on customer satisfaction are important for business. Surveys on social or political issues are important for the society and politics. Survey results benefit business owners, policy makers as well as the general public. For example for a business, surveys may be used to monitor customer service, improve product quality, detect defects, observe future trends, etc. Traditional surveys use a questionnaire that has many questions on several pages. The questions are often long and take time to comprehend. In addition, surveys often show up as an unwelcome surprise. Hence, no matter whether a questionnaire is on paper or on a screen, most people usually just shy away from it because, it is considered time consuming, burdensome and intrusive. In many cases, even the allure of raffle prize won't make people answer survey questions.
Therefore, there exists a need for a survey which is quick, easy, and less intrusive.